The subject disclosure relates to signal carrier devices, and more specifically, to a monolithic signal carrier device that can facilitate transmitting microwave signals to a quantum computing device in a cryogenic refrigerator. Quantum computing is generally the use of quantum-mechanical phenomena for the purpose of performing computing and information processing functions. Quantum computing can be viewed in contrast to classical computing, which generally operates on binary values with transistors. That is, while classical computers can operate on bit values that are either 0 or 1, quantum computers operate on quantum bits that comprise superpositions of both 0 and 1, can entangle multiple quantum bits (qubits), and use interference.
Universal quantum computers (e.g., quantum computing hardware) require many physical qubits (e.g., millions) and error correction schemes require access to all such qubits (e.g., microwave signal transmission to all such qubits). A problem with current state-of-the-art systems is that access to one or more stages (e.g., a mixing chamber stage) of a cryogenic refrigerator (e.g., a dilution refrigerator) is limited to the number of connectors that can physically fit through cryogenic plates that define the stages of the cryogenic refrigerator. Existing systems are limited to approximately 200 ports for input and output, and thus, such systems can only facilitate transmission of approximately 100 independent microwave signals to and from quantum computing hardware (e.g., to 100 qubits). Another problem with current state-of-the-art systems is that they require several connection components at and/or between each cryogenic plate to ensure thermal isolation of such components in each stage of the cryogenic refrigerator. For example, such existing systems require several bulkheads (e.g., subminiature version A (SMA) bulkheads), attenuators, and coaxial cables for each port that accesses a quantum computing device at the mixing chamber stage of a cryogenic refrigerator.